


Champion

by Mileycfan4eva



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileycfan4eva/pseuds/Mileycfan4eva
Summary: They don't do it for the glory or the fame. They don't do it for their names in lights, they do it for America to keep us safe, they sacrifice family, friends even love for our safety. When Dalton crosses a line during a mission it sets Jaz on a mission for Revenge, she never dreams it will lead her to her worst nightmare. Will she turn to the guys for help or suffer alone?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Champion  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Date: 2/13/18 Time: 2000  
P.O.V: Captain Adam Dalton

“I am invincible, I am unbreakable  
Unstoppable, Unshakable  
They knock me down I get up again”

Music blasted through out the speakers of the casino as I strolled around my feet almost carried by the beat of the music. It’s catchy especially when you are a boxer. The whole room seemed to be moving along to it’s electric spark, neon lights twirling blaring out the names of the games encouraging the guests to blow their life savings on their names. 

Moving around the three levels of the newly built casino I checked in once again with the accordance of my whole team. At the blackjack table just a few yards away from my current position by the neon streaming multi colored water fountain was Joseph McG McGuire flashing his money curiosity of the U.S government. A nod in his direction assured me that while he was enjoying dropping thousands of $$ since it wasn’t his money he was also still 100% focused on the mission his eyes still on his target tango one Hijame Satu the young man was looking sharp in his Gucci suit his arm wrapped around a beautiful Korean girl who couldn’t be any older than 16. 

McGuire was also eyeing the lady dressed in the tiny sparkly black dress now inching by him I left knowing that he could still maintain his visual. This palace was well a frigging palace built over the course of two years it had just opened two weeks ago.

It’s creator/ owner was the target of our government Gaka Nakamura he was a multi-millionaire who had made his fortune by the time he was fifteen by inventing a new brand of alcohol. Now he’s started opening casino’s all over the world.

Gaka came under our radar last week when he entered US soil and kidnapped three teenagers which we believe are about to be sold into the sex trade industry. He’s currently being watched by two members of my elite omega team. Ezekiel “Preach” Carter who’s at the bar looking relaxed in his Armani suit as he sipped his beer I exchanged a small smile with my longest known team mate so happy he was doing better. 

Ten months ago Preach almost died in an explosion back at our then home base of Turkey. He spent two weeks in a coma went through months of intense physical therapy. This was his first mission back. 

Across the room was our newest team member Amir Al- Raisani who lowered his sunglasses to smile at a beautiful young women, god these guys just couldn’t focus could they? Gaka was only inches away flirting with three young ladies.

Moving away from them I searched for our last team member our youngest but one of our most important members our sniper, Jasmine Jaz Khan she may be only twenty-three but she’s as bright as fast as powerful and lethal as any bomb. 

“I am the champion, you’re gon’ know my name  
You can’t hurt me now, I can’t feel the pain  
I was made for this, yeah, I was born to win  
I am the champion”

Perfect lyrics for Jaz she’s been through hell in the last year, yet she keeps rising and fighting. Tonight she is blending in with Gaka’s women trying to get any Intel that may be useful to us. Where is she? 

“Patricia do you have eyes on Jaz?”

“Yes Dalton we do second floor by the DJ station dancing with the ladies”

I head up the escalator spotting her finally as I get off one look at her and I am stopped god she is simply elegant. I am so use to seeing Jaz in her army greens her tactical gear even her down time clothes. It’s rare we get to see each other dressed up that most times I forget she’s even a women.

To me she’s just Jaz my badass loud ass funny sarcastic sharp shooter who can take down men twice her size by just being her sweet ass ninja ass kicking self. Tonight however there is simply no mistaken her for anything but a women dressed in a floor length sheer trumpet mermaid train charmeuse dress the left side of her body was completely covered leaving the right leg exposed her beautiful full chest was barely left any room to expand with each breath. 

Her chest was also covered in last years birthday gift to her from me a beautiful eye catching white gold choker encrusted in over a 1,000 diamonds in shapes of stars, moons surrounding a diamond shaped like a heart, gun. 

We’ve worked together for almost four years now she’s always 100% focused on missions with a fire that burns so passionately sometimes it’s scary. She’s fierce unafraid to take risks, she’s fast on her feet, and in her mind, she’s strong, she’s charming which gives her an advantage us men don’t have, she can get into places we can’t. She never misses a shot or hesitates she’s the one I trust most to have my back. 

Well that was before Tehran Iran before she missed her shot, before I called her out in front of the team shamed her blamed her, belittled her, before she almost dropped a kid in her near miss. Before she made the choice to go in alone to that hotel to kill Jarif. Before she was captured, tortured and almost killed.

Since then Jaz hasn’t been the same I thought the six month leave would help, I don’t think it has she’s lost weight she still isn’t sleeping she barely eats, her laugh isn’t the same that light I always loved in her eyes is a little dimmer. She shakes easier she flinches and startles easier, she gets distracted now.

Distractions cost us we can’t afford them in our line of work we’re the team that gets called in when there’s no other team, we go in when there’s no way out we get the job done or die trying.

No one is dying on my watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Champion  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Date: 2/13/18 Time 2000  
P.O.V: Captain Adam Dalton

 

“When they write my story  
They gonna say that I did it for the glory  
But don’t think that I did it for the fame, yeah”

“Tango three Bovine Burly haired Penguine has eyes on Jaz”

My heart skipped a beat as my eyes spotted McGuire’s description of the dude who was only a few feet away from Jaz. I saw the blade glittering in his hand hidden under his sleeve. A quick glance at Jaz showed me she had no idea he was coming she was on the edge of the crowd dancing with another female talking in hushed tones. The music was so loud there was no way she would hear any of us even through our commons.

My heart was pounding almost as fast as my hamstrings were burning I raced towards where she getting there seconds before he could stab her I grabbed her elbow body slamming her against the wall scaring her as well as anyone nearby.

The gasp that escaped her lips showed her signs of astonishment, slightly aghast evident by her nails now digging into the back of my shoulder blades as I pressed my body weight fully against hers. Dazzling Caramel eyes melting from the fear of being grabbed something I regretted slightly met my own sky blue orbs filled with worry. 

“Beautiful”

I breathe her in intoxicated by her scent it invades my soul arousing my littlest Soldier something I can’t hide, I know she feels it judging by her stiffening posture, the slight smile that forms on her lips her raised eyebrow and low chuckle. She was frozen eyes wide as a cat terrified for it’s life, I give her no time to think my lips grabbing her lower lip in a twisted game of flavor. Her legs twitch as a low deep almost purr sounding vibration rips from her throat. 

I fight for control of her lips.

My fingers lace themselves through her long raven silk like ribbons of peach scented locks which cascade down her luscious shoulders. Those full ripe cordial vodka infused cherry lips slippery with anticipation have turned my blood cells into mini cherries. My right hand has slipped under her dress over the warmth of her belly my tongue has declared dominance inside her warm wet arousing mouth.

 

Wet, wild, tender, fatal, juiciness leaving me weak in my knees and hard inside my pants is broken just in time before something embarrassing happens by Patricia’s voice.

“Tango Penguin has been iced” 

I pull away so fast she is left shaken in confusion and fear I crossed a line we both know it, I can’t take it back. “Pay attention next time Sargent before you get us all killed” 

 

The look of hurt and anger pass over her face in seconds of each other, I don’t give her time to answer I know I crossed another line. I can’t take either of them back so I leave her there to processes everything while I take care of what she just did to me. 

I have a bad feeling that something between us will never be the same after this mission, I wish I could take away the hurt inside her eyes. I don’t want to hurt her but I have to to save her from herself, from whatever this was.

We both know it’s there we’ve talked about it before this attraction this dance we keep doing, we both know that we can’t act on it. It’s unprofessional we took oaths when we joined the army. 

Our jobs are to serve to protect not to fall in love. I know it in my head I keep going over it again and again, every promise every life saved, every life lost. The problem isn’t my head well at least not the head on top of my shoulders. It’s in my heart. No one has taught my heart how to let go.

It keeps fighting like a champion keeps swinging, my heart won’t stop loving her wanting her needing her.

How am I suppose to keep her on my team if I can’t get her out of my heart, memories and desires?

A/N: Inspired by this Review from The Brave Word Challenge This isn't a word but... I like the idea of having a story where they are back out there with preach doing a mission and they haven't crossed the line yet but a mission goes slightly sideways and Jaz gets made and they are all dressed up in a bar or event or club and so Dalton has to kiss her up against a wall to hide her. and the kiss is like. Woah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson

Title: Champion  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Date: 2/13/18 Time: 0100  
P.O.V: Sargent Jaz Khan

(A/N Some Mentions of Sexual Conduct that may be triggering.)

“Payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest  
Now I'm out here looking like revenge  
Feelin' like a ten, the best I ever been  
And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt  
To see me like this, but it gets worse (wait a minute)  
Now you're out here looking like regret  
Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get  
And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this  
But it gets worse (wait a minute)”

“To Jaz!” I felt the heat rise up my face as I lowered my head laughing while Preach, Amir and McGuire toasted to me.

“Great shot Jaz!”

I laughed rolling my eyes as I threw back my hair winking at McGuire swallowing my seventh beer in the last hour. “You mean thanks for saving my ass again queen snipes Right?”

“Let’s not get carried away now miss Confidentially”

“No I would say that’s pretty shot on” Amir bumped my hip high-fiving me as McGuire groaned sticking his finger up towards both of us.

“To Preach” I raised my eighth mug as he arched his eyebrow “It’s phenomenal to have your wise ass back” Everyone raised their glasses with me except Tops who had gone off by himself when we got here, fine by me I was still fuming over his parting words to me. Who the hell did that man think he was?

He acted like I was oblivious to everything I saw the penguin looking dude coming I was ready to take him out. I didn’t need saving, I wasn’t helpless. When was he ever going to trust me? He didn’t let me take shots anymore unless there was no other options, he didn’t let me go by myself. 

If he didn’t trust me why was I even here? It killed me Tops was the only Co I have ever had who treated me with respect like an equal. Now since Iran everything has changed, no matter how hard I try I don’t think will ever get back to the way things were before.

What was with that damn kiss to? How dare he use those sweet earth shattering seductive air suction cups to distract me what was he trying to prove that he could control himself? Well two could play that damn game so what if my heart was still in a slight A-Fib, who said I was going to fall apart break down and be rendered incapacitated?

Nope not this bitch 

“So how should I except my pavement boys?” 

“Depends on the type you want Jazzy”

“What are you craving tonight? Big Burly? Smart, short?” McGuire had wrapped his arm around my shoulders I was feeling very buzzed now. Rolling my eyes I laughed “Please you’re trying to get me laid?”

“Hey you were the one that said there is no shame in letting off a little steam”

Drowning my eighth beer I slide my glass to the bartender who nodded rushing to refill it bowing as she did so. “I don’t need your help getting laid look at me fools I am looking like a fucking 100 tonight” “Girl don’t brag it leaves a bitter taste” “Bitch it ain’t bragging if it’s true it’s called confidence fool” 

To prove my point I grabbed my beer eyeing up the dance floor spotting a fella who I had seen checking me out most of the night. He would do a little young for my taste normally but I was well past drunk right now so who cares. Winking at the guys I moved my body seductively dancing as I headed towards him catching his eyes. 

I knew every guy and a few girls were checking me out which gave me even more confidence. Slowly I turned my back towards him as he came up his hands wondered around my waist as he pulled me back towards him.

Hands stopped me grabbing me roughly opening my eyes I saw Tops standing by me looking mad as hell.

“Jaz stop this bullshit your drunk off your ass, you don’t know this dude”

“You’re not my father so back off”

“You heard her back off she ain’t yours”

The guy grabbed my arm pulling me deeper into the crowd as his hands rested on my hips, I winked at the guys again shooting Tops a withering look. Revenge is a bitch Tops you want me but refuse to go after me. So I ain’t waiting around. I can have any guy I want and right now I want to have fun with this very hot looking amazing scented dude.

Now payback is a bad bitch  
And baby, I'm the baddest  
You fuckin' with a savage  
Can't have this, can't have this (ah)  
And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah

I lost myself in the beat the lyrics closing my eyes feeling his hands on my skin as I threw my hair back over my shoulder his lips descended my neck, a slow deep groan followed god he felt amazing.

No guy has ever paid me attention my dad hated me since I was born a girl the most unpardonable sin in his eyes.   
My brothers were too many years older than I was too give a damn, growing up Muslim in NYC after 911 meant I had little friends. Guys either refused to date me because they feared I was either a terrorist myself or related to them. 

If they saw past my skin color they feared me because I wasn’t a girl who cared about makeup pretty dresses or the latest celebrities. I like dancing, boxing, wrestling, karate, they hated that I outranked them. So they bullied me or ignored me, I was never the girl asked out kissed or cuddled with.

I enlisted straight out of high school went to boot camp which was grueling I was so focused on passing with top marks. I didn’t even open myself up to the possibilities of dating. I knew I was going to have a tougher road than most of the guys. When they excepted me to complete a minimum of 13 push-ups I did 130, when it was 47 sit-ups I did 100, they wanted me to run two miles in 19 minutes and 42 seconds or less, I exceeded their exceptions by running five miles in under ten minutes. 

Even there men feared me or were pissed at me not that I gave a damn by then but it left no room for me to date. After boot camp I went onto become an infantryman I scored 100 on the ASVAB. 

I rose in ranks as the years went by earning my ranks weren’t easy I suffered through many CO’s who thought I was worthless, some who thought I was just good for sleeping with. I watched my back every day and night, I spent many sleepless nights holding my gun and my knife close by afraid of my CO’s or fellow soldiers taken advantage of me. I got into a few fights defending myself and was always deemed the aggressor. 

I never took showers or went to the bathroom alone I always pared myself with another female, I always carried my sig with me. When I was in one camp the generators were so loud that even if anyone was raped they would never hear the screams. I knew if anything would to happen I would never be believed and it would ruin my chances of becoming a sniper something I was focused on so bad, it’s all I could think about. 

I spent every spare minute at the range I always was the best shot in all my classes but I never stopped training. When it came time to ask my Battalion Commander to enroll in sniper school he sneered at me laughed and replied you? A girl? Have you gotten your panties in a twist? He denied my request three times. The main reason I got to where I am besides my hard work is because I made a friend with fellow Soldiers Elijah Villians was one and Dean Campbell was the other, Dean pulled some strings and asked his mom who was a high ranking official in D.C to review my file. 

I passed everything in sniper school with such high marks I graduated at the very top of the class. Dean and Patricia were there to see me on stage along with Elijah. From there Elijah and I went into Special Forces. We started working with Dalton’s team almost four years ago.

He was a breath of fresh air to me the only CO who didn’t see a women first, he saw me for my skills, my assets to the team. He treated me as a sister a friend an equal. At least he did till my own stupidly got me captured tortured and almost killed. Since then he can’t look at me. I know he’s ashamed of me, he probably wonders why he trusted me in the first place, why women are even allowed in Special Forces. 

Tonight I know I am doing everything all wrong I should talk to him force him to open up. Tell him I won’t take this anymore. Who am I kidding though? Even if I had the balls to do that it’s career suicide he’s still my CO he can have me shipped out.

Damn it! Why dose he do this to me? Here I am trying to forget his ass I am in the arms of a sexy smooth man who’s name I didn’t ask...ah who cares his lips are soft they taste like cigars and cotton candy an odd combo but who cares. I do not...Not tonight.

I should be thinking of how this man’s hands are soft like a baby’s bum not how smooth Dalton’s smile is how reassuring his eyes are like the beckoning of a lighthouse to a lost ship, always leading me home. I should not be thinking about his Country charm or his Pa dutch sayings Mer sott em sei Eegne net verlosse; Gott verlosst die Seine nicht.---One should not abandon ones own; God does not abandon his own. No wonder him and Preach got on so well. Tops would never abandon me he didn’t leave my ass back in Iran even when Patricia ordered him to he stayed he fought for me.

My eyes rose I cold feel the effects really starting to hit me now, I was sweating dizzy hot...so damn hot...his face blurred was he angry? Disgusted? “Let’s get out of here babe” I found myself nodding to nameless dude’s words whatever they were I felt him take my hand. We were moving now, I clung to his arm unsteady. We stopped for a minute he talked to someone than handed me a drink god I was so hot I drank it all.

“Wanna hear a joke Jasmine?” How did this dude know my name? When did I tell him? Did I tell him? I couldn’t remember but I sank into his arms nodding. He brushed some of my hair away. I felt his lips against my head.

“My dad and I never saw eye to eye on anything so one day I said to him dad I want you to embrace all your mistakes I want you to remember we are all human we all make them”

“Jokes are suppose to make you laugh that was not funny or am I just too drunk?”

“I wasn’t finished yet”

“Oh” 

“So my dad hugged my brother and I and started crying saying I am sorry you are my biggest mistakes forgive me”

I found this so damn funny I couldn’t stop laughing I had tears rolling down my eyes as I found myself being lowered to something soft, his hands were on my legs, everything was blurring in brilliant bright spinning neon colors.

Where was I? Why was everything spinning? 

“Wanna hear another joke?” 

“A mom said to her daughter when a guy touches your boobs say don’t… Wait was he touching my breasts? I should stop him my arms felt so damn heavy I couldn’t move them, why was my head hurting? My mouth feeling so dry? I was scared I could barely get out the word “Don’t” My legs hurt so bad what was he doing? “When a guy touches your vagina your suppose to say “Stop” Cool air I felt cool air between my legs that wasn’t suppose to happen why was it burning? “Don’t….Stop….” I managed to get out those two words….

 

“Your wish is my command babe” 

Wait what was my wish? What was he talking about? Pain.. So much pain. What was he doing? I had to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Champion  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Date: 2/13/18 Time: 0300  
P.O.V: Akinari Yamanto 

A/N Mentions of Sexual assault may be triggering for some folks please be advised)

 

I don’t plan these things honesty they just fall into my lap opportunities like these are so rare it’s why I feel so blessed when they happen. In the past I tried to stop them when I was younger I use to be scared by them, now I embrace them it’s powerful if I am careful I can control the uncontrollable. 

My eyes had locked in on her the second she came into the establishment with those guys her pack, as if they could protect her. I watched her laughing I can almost hear it a deep sexy throaty laugh like honey falling into a sea of sugar sweet pure wild. The way she moved her hips was coquettish almost cruel was she trying to tease me get me hard before it was time to perform? I could practically smell her from miles away a girl no a women like her she was exotic like a rare piece of delicious fruit.

When she broke apart I made my move she was on a mission she wanted to make him jealous, I could almost see it like a neon sign blaring off her ample fine chest. God I wanted to take those perky little bunnies inside my mouth.

I’ve been told my two amazing eyes are like mint green peppermints melting women the second they look into them. We don’t talk to much at first we just dance sultry smooth he’s watching burning holes in her back. I love this feeling of power and control. It’s invigorating refreshing.

My lips fasten to her temple as we move our hips in such sync I feel as if we are already making love. Our kisses heat up as our hands start to wander it’s time to take this party elsewhere. We’re laughing as I joke stopping long enough for my friend behind the bar Kai to hand us drinks, I know hers is spiked with a little extra leverage to help her loosen up. 

We’re back at my place in moments our bodies infused together her skin is perfection, so soft so heated. She’s given me more of a buzz than any drink could ever give me, the sounds she’s making arouse me to new heights, god it’s almost painful. I need relief. Throwing her half naked body down on my bed, I kiss her stomach. Licking her belly ring playing with it she growls arching her back so I grab her panties sniff them damn she smells amazing throwing them down I take her in.

Those sexy scars filled legs they remind me of my own troubled childhood being daddy’s human ashtray I see I wasn’t the only one. I tell another joke getting her to moan those words I long to hear.

“Don’t...Stop” Her wish is my greatest command I don’t bother with a condom I can tell this chick is so inexperienced I would be shocked she wasn’t a virgin. No need to worry about any STI or STD’s besides I’ve already had half of them out there. If this bitch got pregnant who cares? She’d never remember who I was.

She’s fighting me now damn she’s stronger than I thought but she’s also very drunk so I over power her after letting her get a few hits in, I smash her left check, bite her left breast damn she taste amazing, I am so aroused now I can’t take it damn it hurts I need to feel better, she’s still fighting I need to end this one swift punch to her face and she’s out. 

Warm...Wet...so tight I can’t stop moaning god she feels so amazing my eyes roll back as I thrust inside of her harder and deeper. I wish she was awake to feel this I feel the blood dripping from my face she scratched me a few times tried to bite me. I bite back harder nearly ripping off her left nipple even her blood titillates my senses. 

I feel like a damn god by the time I am done I can’t breathe, I am soaked in body fluid sweat and tears, I don’t know why I cry sometimes and not other times. I know what the police would call this.

Legally speaking what I have done to her is rape. I don’t call it rape I call it control, payback. If my mother could do what she did to me when I was a kid and get away with it why shouldn’t these bitches who are too drunk and stupid to know what is happening to them fair any better?

I survived so will they...and if they don’t who cares?

Getting dressed I slip on my jeans and hoodie placing my hood over my head I pick up her underwear sniff it reminding me of how sweet her vagina smells, I pocket it as a reminder since I won’t see her again. Dressing her in her dress I wrap her in a blanket it’s bound to be cold now, picking her up I carry her outside through the dark alley it’s wet raining hard she lays motionless. I am not sure if she’s breathing at this point.

The park was nearly empty except some homeless families so no one stops me when I place her body under a tree kissing her temple just slightly. She’s so pale now bleeding badly from several places including her vagina, maybe I was too rough. I feel my body shaking did I go too far? More tears escape.

Stop crying Aki you’re a man not a weak ass little bitch. She’s the weak ass bitch she deserved this she came to that club dressed like a little whore she teased you she left with you. She wanted this.

So why should you feel bad?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't do it for the glory or the fame. They don't do it for their names in lights, they do it for America to keep us safe, they sacrifice family, friends even love for our safety. When Dalton crosses a line during a mission it sets Jaz on a mission for Revenge, she never dreams it will lead her to her worst nightmare. Will she turn to the guys for help or suffer alone?

Title: Champion  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Date: 2/14/18   
Time: 0500  
P.O.V: Jaz Khan

“Meow” The soft purr of a kitten along with the rough bumpy slimy tongue woke me up. Where was I? Pain was the next thing I felt badly all over. “Hey you bum! You can’t sleep there get up” who was kicking me? Didn’t they know who I was?

I am Jaz Khan I am a highly trained Ninja. I am a world class terrorist exterminator. I am a warrior a champion. Okay Jaz think what do champions do? We get back up when life kicks us down. Using all my strength to push myself up I felt every scar that would be forming. 

The force of the pain along with the sudden shock to my system after being asleep for so long caused me to fall back down. Coughing due to the choking the sudden dust storm engulfed me in prevented me from moving again. I tasted the grittiness of the nasty ass mud. Spitting & coughing I managed to get as much of it as I could out of my mouth.

Wiping my lips I managed to finally sit up in a sitting position as my vision started to clear up. Breathe in Jaz. Let it out slow each breath I let out released a little more pain till finally I was able to have a few moments without stabbing pain. “Meow” looking to my right I saw my new friend a very young black domestic shorthair kitty. Licking it’s paw staring at me looking adorable. If it was possible for a cat to be concerned I swear his eyes were dripping in worry, sadness.

“Hey little fella why don’t you come here”

He’s a smart one he came right over allowing me to scratch his little head. He wasn’t a stray he was too well cared for. “You can’t sleep here” Zeroing in on the voice that kept repeating the same phrase like an under budget badly written movie. I found the voice belonged to a cop. The only reason I didn’t go apeshit on him. 

“Meow” Damn this cat was persistent finally I was able to pull myself up leaning against a tree. The officer left while I started to do a body check on myself. I’ve done enough of them after blast injuries in the field. My legs seemed okay my breasts hurt like a fire was going through them. Not great. My head was spinning, back aching but the most pain was coming from between my legs.

Confusion filled my whole head where was I? Why was I here? How did I get here? Where were my guys? It’s raining now badly. I needed to get out of here. Where do I go? How do I get back to the hotel? Walking was so painful every step felt like someone was holding a blow torch to that area.

The rational soldier part of me knew I should get to a hospital. I needed medical attention. The Stubborn self dependent part refused to even consider it. Making it to a bench I somehow sat down. Leaning my head against the back of it. My new friend jumped up by me placing it’s paw against my leg. Seeing his little face made me relax a little. There was something soothing about his gentle nature. His compassionate eyes. 

My mind is normally like a fortress I can recall everything in vivid detail. It’s a key competent in being a good soldier. Last night though hard as I tried I just couldn’t recall.

The fear of the realization of what might have happened filled my chest making it hard to breathe. It had to be there locked away somewhere how do I access it? Why am I here in this park in this hour of the morning alone.

Shivering I pulled my hoodie tighter. Why couldn’t I stop shaking? God I felt awful dirty not just because my hair tangled, caked in mud. My face covered in grass. No this dirty went far deeper into my core self assurance. I felt someone had taken a weed wacker placed it on high velocity and went to town with that shit. I wanted out of my own skin I wish I could find a shower. I needed to wash away this shame that was taking me over like a dark cloud. Shame was eating away at me like a weed takes over a flower garden. Destroying everything pretty my head was buzzing.

Why was I ashamed? What had I done last night? What happened? Where had I been? Why can’t I fucking remember? Close your eyes Jaz think. I tried to picture last night. Everything was blank just black and spinning.

 

I'm a fighter like Rocky  
Put you flat on your back like Ali  
Yeah, I'm the greatest, I'm stronger  
Paid my dues, can't lose, Imma own ya, ay

My cell phone went off letting out a deep breath scathing Champions head yes that’s his new name. I squinted to see McGuire’s name come up on my screen. 

“Jaz where u @ gurl?”  
U still getting lucky?”

Lucky what was he talking about? Slowly last night came back in little pieces. Music...Casino...Dalton that kiss. Damn that kiss was epic. I can’t find the words to really express how amazing it was. I felt like a valley girl the only phrase I can think of is like..wow. His rejection that felt like a sledgehammer taken to my gut. Drinking numbed it..that’s right. I had been drinking a lot. What happened after that though?

Keep thinking Jaz. I saw his eyes those gorgeous cyan eyes staring at me. Always watching me. Why? Was his ass sorry? No Dalton doesn't make mistakes or have regrets.

“Wanna hear a joke Jasmine?”

Another face appeared floating in my vision. Who was he? Why was he in my memory? Was he from a TV show a movie? God my fucking head hurt. Almost as bad as my legs and in between.

Oh god No! This can’t be happening how could it? I was always the good girl. I stayed quite at home so I didn’t disturb my parents. I made good grades. I followed the rules stayed out of trouble. I joined the army so I could help people. Make a difference stop the bad guys.

Why was this happening to me? I couldn’t pull myself together I couldn’t form a single thought about what I should do now. Don’t...Stop..Don’t Stop.. did he trick me into giving him permission? I started feeling sicker as the dark thoughts started to make sense.

“I'm a fighter like Rocky  
Put you flat on your back like Ali  
Yeah, I'm the greatest, I'm stronger  
Paid my dues, can't lose, Imma own ya, ay”

My cell woke me again eyes swimming in tears. Tears I would never allow myself to shed. My throat felt like it was closing. Shaking hands picked up the phone through blurry vision I saw it was Dalton this time.

“Where r u? We’re wheels up in 45 minutes caught a mission”

Didn’t sound like he even cared that I had been out all night. All he had on his mind was the next mission. He Probably thought I was having an amazing time last night. I wondered if he felt a little jealous. Was he even a bit sorry about how he treated me? How could I face him? 

Any of them. They would no doubt start cracking jokes the minute I walked in. I wish that bastard had just killed me. If I was dead I would never have to face this shame. Never have to face the damn truth. He wasn’t to blame for this. No that blame was laid on me. I went out with the intention to get drunk. I wanted to get laid. I allowed him to lead me out. I didn’t scream. Did I? I don’t remember fighting him. I let him do what he wanted. Didn’t I?

If the guys really knew how weak I was god they would be so ashamed. So embarrassed I could hear them now. How did this pathetic thing end up on one of the most toughest teams the USA has to offer? Weakness was not a sign of the army.

That’s what I am weak. How did I become this version of myself? I use to have pride strength. Now I had nothing. No pride no self assurance no strength no confidence. He took something from me. Something he had no right to take. It wasn’t that I was saving myself for the right guy or the right women. I just didn’t believe in giving myself freely.

Maybe I should of just did what all my classmates were doing in high school lose it on prom night. At least it would have been my choice. Now I could never get it back. The reality left me so cold so sick feeling so alone.

The night might be gone. The monster might have sneaked off into the darkness. He didn’t go alone though. He took everything in me with him. I couldn’t cry. I refused. I didn’t deserve it anyway. No tears for the weak. 

Pull yourself together Jaz there are people in real trouble with real problems. They didn’t ask to be put in the danger. You did no time to feel sorry for yourself. No one would cry for you. Your not a little girl. You’re a grown ass women. You went out, you got drunk, you flirted. You took things too far. You had no right to tease that man. Only to say no. Did you really say no anyway? It’s not like you remember anything really. 

You made a vow to serve to protect. You took an oath. Put the welfare of the nation, the Army, and your subordinates before your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I did check it over multiple times but I almost always miss something. Thanks to Kim Freeman for the inspiration to update Champion. Here are some facts about Sexual Assault in the USA. Yes I know this takes place in Japan technically. However finding facts and statistics about Japan was like finding a needle in a haystack. 
> 
> Every 98 seconds, an American is sexually assaulted. And every 8 minutes, that victim is a child. Meanwhile, only 6 out of every 1,000 perpetrators will end up in prison.  
> On average, there are 321,500 victims (age 12 or older) of rape and sexual assault each year in the United States. Ages 12-34 are the highest risk years for rape and sexual assault. 82% of all juvenile victims are female. 90% of adult rape victims are female. Females ages 16-19 are 4 times more likely than the general population to be victims of rape, attempted rape, or sexual assault. 
> 
> Women ages 18-24 who are college students are 3 times more likely than women in general to experience sexual violence. Females of the same age who are not enrolled in college are 4 times more likely. 21% of TGQN (transgender, genderqueer, nonconforming) college students have been sexually assaulted, compared to 18% of non-TGQN females, and 4% of non-TGQN males.
> 
> 18,900 military members experienced unwanted sexual contact in the fiscal year ending September, 2014.16  
> 4.3% of active duty women and 0.9% of active duty men experienced unwanted sexual contact in FY14.  
> Of the 18,900 survivors, 43% of females and 10% of males reported.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are someone you know has been a victim of sexual assault, abuse or harassment know that it is not your fault. You did nothing wrong. There is help, there is no shame in talking about what happened. In asking or receiving help. There is strength in sharing your story even if you don’t see it or feel it right away. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.safehelpline.org/
> 
> Need Help? Call 877-995-5247
> 
> The Telephone Helpline is available 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, worldwide.  
> The phone number is the same inside the U.S. or via the Defense Switched Network (DSN): 877-995-5247. DSN users can dial U.S. toll-free numbers by simply dialing 94 + the 10-digit toll-free number. For those unable to call toll-free or DSN, call 202-540-5962.


End file.
